Frozen
by feedthegrimmjows
Summary: Being around him was the oddest sensation, akin to being burned by ice, but Keiko wasn't sure she minded all that much. TouyaKeiko, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Summary: Being around him was the oddest sensation, akin to being burned by ice, but Keiko wasn't sure she minded all that much. TouyaKeiko, oneshot**_

_Okay, this is a rather new pairing I'm taking a shot at. I've always been interested by crack pairings like this, and just decided to dip my toes into the fandom of TouyaKeiko, though it's probably a small puddle compared to the ocean of pairings like KuramaHiei and such. Anyway! I hope that y'all enjoy this little fic of mine!_

* * *

**Frozen**

* * *

Everything about this was wrong.

She loved _Yusuke_.

She _loved _Yusuke.

_She loved Yusuke._

So why was this happening?

The ice master, Touya, was looking at her as if she were something particularly interesting. His cold eyes pierced through her very being, it seemed; his feet made no sound as he walked toward her, graceful and unassuming in his gait.

There was no one else around. Every member of the team was inside, talking over strategy about the next fights. She had left to get some air, and then...

"Hello, Keiko."

His voice had been calm and cool, like the element he so effortlessly controlled. She had almost tripped over her own two feet, overtaking her in a brief stint of uncharacteristic clumsiness.

Keiko hadn't even known that he knew her name. It was rather odd, seeing him standing there, the slight curve of his lips and the tone to his voice the only indicators that he wasn't a threat.

"A-Ah," she stuttered out, "Touya...is it?"

"Correct."

He was closer now, so close that she could feel the chill of cold air coming from him as if in waves. It batted against her bare arms, raising the goosebumps there and causing her to suck in a breath through clenched teeth that were on the verge of chattering.

Subconsciously, she raised her hands to rub against her exposed forearms, trying to bring some warmth to them. Touya looks at her curiously, tilting his head to one side so his spiked bangs flutter over one eye.

"I forget that humans are more susceptible to my powers," he said, and suddenly the cold was gone, but the burning remained.

Keiko's heart was thudding in her chest, the very action a betrayal against everything she had ever known. "Thank you..." she said, venturing a shaky smile.

"Wouldn't want to turn Urameshi's woman into a block of ice," he replied with amusement, cold eyes studying her as if she were a favorite book of his. "Incurring his ire would not be the best mode of action."

Keiko felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "I-It's not like that."

And it wasn't, at least, not yet. She had hoped, but with everything going on around them, with the future so uncertain, nothing had come to fruition.

Touya's soft voice caressed her ears, "Isn't it?"

The brunette gulped, stepping back a bit and finding that she met resistance. Her hands moved from cupping her elbows to feeling behind her. The solidity of the wall met her fingertips, and it was welcome. Something firm to hold her to reality when it seemed everything was beginning to spin out of control.

She wasn't sure how to respond. The words seemed unwilling to leave her, lodged in her throat like molasses.

The ice wielder looked her up and down, his gaze - ironically - setting her skin on fire. Keiko shifted nervously, rubbing her arms subconsciously.

"I am intrigued by you, though," Touya whispered. "And I truly, honestly can't put my finger on the _why _of the matter."

Keiko's heart thudded in her chest.

_I might be a bit intrigued by you, as well._

He reached up and pressed a hand near her head, locking her in the position. Touya was painfully close to her, so close she could feel the chill of his breath as it made contact with her cheek.

"Mm, your heart is racing," he said, softly. He moved his hand from the wall and pressed it to the soft skin of her neck, nesting against her windpipe, finding her pulse. Keiko jolted just a bit as his icy skin came into contact with her, burning her as if she had just crushed an ice cube in her palm, and she could do nothing but stare.

The door creaked open beside her.

And, in a flash, Touya was gone.

Keiko found her hand leaping to her throat, touching where his fingers had been almost cruelly jerked away from her.

"Keiko?" came Yusuke's voice from beside her. "You alright?"

She nodded, shakily.

"Good. I thought I sensed someone out here."

"N-No..." she stuttered.

Yusuke nodded, seeming to think she needed a moment alone, and closed the door, leaving by herself again.

By herself, with the touch of icy fingers still lingering on her flesh.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
